starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhemi Talon
Biography Early Life Rhemi was born on Devaron to a loving mother. During her childhood she displayed a curious empathic bond with animals and above average skill caring for plant life. However this peaceful time of her young life was not destined to last for long. When Rhemi was only 5 years old when her estranged father raided their district with a handful of other male Davaronian's, abducting dozens of children. The younglings were loaded up on a rickety old transport ship and spirited away from their homeworld. Weeks later they were sold off to the Karazak Slavers Cooperative. Captivity The young Devaronian was branded and processed by the Cooperative before being sent off to Gabredor III where KSC agents, including a Rodian named Rei'Kas, were charged with indoctrinating the slaves. The Slave Master's methods were harsh, but none were more vicious than Rei'Kas, who continually tormented Rhemi during her time there. When the Slave Master's decided that a being was ready for sale, they would be pulled out of the slums that the slaves lived in and shipped back out to a processing center on Karazak. Rhemi was eventually sold to a tourist company on the planet Teyr. Where she labored behind the scenes of the galactic tourist attraction the Teyr Rift. Conditions on Teyr were not as deplorable as they were on Gabredor III, but her treatment did not improve at all. Because of her exotic features Rhemi couldn't help but draw attention to herself and she was routinely beaten and used. Liberation After several harsh years at the hands of the KSC slavers and her current owners, Rhemi eventually learned how to play their game. She had long since lost the hope of eventually escaping and therefore stopped trying. The Devaronian learned how to pretend, how to fool her owners and how to deceive. She learned how to behave if she didn't want to be beaten and had accepted that his was simply her lot in life. Then a man named Max Sage stumbled into her life. The Jedi was on an assignment which brought him to the planet Teyr and during his activities he discovered the Slave Ring that was active on the planet. Max defeated Rhemi's masters and brought them to justice in a bold display of heroism. Just before he left the Rift, however, he stopped and returned to where the slaves had been gathered and were being treated by the planets government searching for the beacon he was sensing in the force. He soon found it, emanating from a young Devaronian girl named Rhemi Talon. After a short negotiation with a representative from the planet, Max Sage loaded Rhemi up in his starship and took her off into space with them. His intent was to bring her back to the Sage Mansion where she would live and be able to learn the ways of the force. However on their way the pair was sidetracked and went on a short series of adventures. Adventures of Max and Rhemi Jedi Order Training Personality & Traits Active Threads Category:Jedi OrderCategory:CharactersCategory:DevaroniansCategory:SlavesCategory:Vague Category:Jedi Order Characters